The present invention relates to a USB connector structure with protection means, especially applying to a USB connector structure without traditional cap but still with protection function.
For the past several years, USB has being applied to the field of data communication. It is just because of its functions of fast communication speed, plug and play (PnP) and no need to restart computer, and the peripheral is then brought to a new application century, such as CD-ROM, CD Recorder, mobile hard disk, digital recorder, digital camera, digital camcorder, etc. Thus, as we can see, the USB application is already around anywhere to us.
The storing interfaces of hard disk in a PC or a mobile computer, MO, floppy disk (1.4 MB), CD (600 MB) CD-RW, etc. are different, and those are disadvantageous for carrying, storing and cost. Gradually, a new product is then generated, called thumb drive, which is specially for being carried data. The thumb drive has the features of enough capacity, fast communication, easy carrying, low cost, etc., and they totally break through the bottleneck for earlier computer peripheral storing data.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a USB plug in prior art. Normally there is a cap 11 to protect a USB connector 13. After the cap 11 covering on the USB connector 13, a figure of the cap 11 is just matched with a figure of a case 15, and it seems like they become one body. The body can protect both the USB connector 13 and electrical parts (not shown in figure). During usage, cap 11 may be taken off from the case 15 and easily lost. Once cap 11 is lost, USB connector 13 may then be simply damaged. Hence, how to improve the disadvantage in prior art is the major discussion of the present invention.
The major object of the present invention is to provide a USB connector structure with protection means to protect the USB connector, further to avoid loosing protection means in prior art.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a USB connector structure with protection means to extend the lifetime of the USB connector, further to decrease user""s cost.
To further understand and recognize the object, function and characteristic of the present invention, the esteemed review committee members please refer to the detailed description and corresponding diagrams of the present invention as following: